


Aquel deseo que pedí a las estrellas

by LucyDrag_neelFT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Kageyama and Hinata's family, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDrag_neelFT/pseuds/LucyDrag_neelFT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacía doce largos años de que nuestros protagonistas se enamoraron. Doce años desde que todo ese amor de adolescentes había terminado y habían decidido vivir el resto de su vida el uno al lado del otro. Sus vidas cambiaron desde el momento en el que decidieron formar una familia.<br/>¿Pero todo iba a ir como ellos lo habían soñado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquel deseo que pedí a las estrellas

Aquellos felices días de primavera en la adolescencia. Esos días donde lo único que pasaba por tu mente era encontrar al amor de tu vida y tener un romance de película, donde no hay espacio para las preocupaciones o los miedos, solo para la felicidad y el amor. Aquel era el ciclo de la vida, pasabas por los pequeños romances de la adolescencia y luego descubrías lo cruel que era el mundo amoroso en realidad. En el cual, solo unos pocos lograban encontrar esa felicidad tan ansiada y esos romances apasionados propios de la juventud.   
Doce años habían pasado desde que nuestro protagonista pudo vivir a flor de piel los inestables y apasionados sentimientos del amor. Un amor que nunca se marchitó, que permaneció a su lado según pasaban los años. Si, esa fue su suerte, encontró un tipo de amor diferente al resto, un amor que nunca se iba ni se malgastaba con los años. Un amor eterno que logró compartir con su eterno rival.  
Su cuento de hadas comenzó en su primer año de bachillerato en Karasuno, ingenuo y completamente desconocedor de otro amor que no sea el deportivo, se encontró con un nuevo sentimiento hacia su compañero de equipo, un sentimiento que por más que intentaba comprender no podía describir con palabras. Fue un flechazo, un amor que le golpeó como una bofetada en la cara o un puñetazo en el estómago, un amor que dejó su dolor y su herida en su pecho durante mucho tiempo. Un amor que le pesaba cada vez que veía al chico que había robado su corazón y que no podía tener.  
El primer año de bachillerato fue duro para él, no pudo confesar sus sentimientos a nadie. Aquel dolor que oprimía su pecho lo torturaba todos los días. Era un cobarde, un cobarde que no conseguía ser sincero consigo mismo y aceptar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su colocador. No quería admitirlo, no quería aceptar que aquella era su realidad, que no iba a ser como el resto de chicos de su instituto. No iba a poder llevar una vida cómoda, donde solo tendría que encontrar un trabajo y casarse para cumplir su deber en la sociedad. Ahora todo era mucho más complicado, tendría que verse condicionado por el que-dirán de las personas de su alrededor, de las miradas de inaceptación de sus amigos o familiares. El primer año de bachillerato fue duro para él, hasta que un rayo de esperanza apareció.  
El segundo año de bachillerato fue distinto, raro, extraño... Tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre sí mismo y sus sentimientos. Aunque para su suerte, la fuerza del sino le hizo cambiar su vida ciento ochenta grados. Una estúpida valentía le inundó por completo y confesó su pequeño secreto a la persona de la que llevaba prendando por más de un año. Todo fue distinto a como él lo había imaginado en su cabeza, aún le parecía increíble a pesar del paso de los años. Él chico le había dicho que sí, afirmando que llevaba esperando su pequeño acto de valentía desde hace mucho. Ambos eran idiotas por naturaleza y jamás se percataron de los sentimientos del otro. Algo que ahora les hace reírse y burlarse de su estúpido comportamiento durante todo ese año.  
El tercer año y la universidad se pasaron rápido, gracias a que se encontraban el uno al lado del otro. Vivieron momentos de extrema felicidad donde estar en compañía era lo único que importaba. Vivieron momentos de confusión y dudas donde su relación se vio zarandeada por un maremoto de emociones. Vivieron momentos de tristeza donde un simple beso no lograba deshacer el nudo de sus corazones. Y por último, vivieron momentos de deseo y pasión donde ni ellos mismos llegaban a comprender porque amaban tanto al otro chico.  
Esas fueron las vidas de adolescentes de Hinata Shouyou y Kageyama Tobio. Dos vidas que se encontraron por casualidad y que ahora no pueden permanecer separadas.   
Ahora, hace doce años del comienzo de su apasionado amor. Doce largos años que compartieron juntos en todo momento y donde disfrutaron cada segundo. 

* * *  
El gran día había llegado, el momento que había estado esperando por tantos años se iba a cumplir de verdad. A pesar del terrible calor del verano, corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin bajar el ritmo en ningún momento. En cuanto Kageyama le dio la noticia de la confirmación, no pudo esperarse ni un segundo más y salió a toda velocidad de casa hacia el centro de adopción.   
Habían sido dos años muy largos y muy duros para ambos. Dos años donde el papeleo, las entrevistas, los trasmites y los psicólogos habían estado invadiendo su vida, verificando si eran aptos para adoptar a un par de hermanos, de los cuales, se habían enamorado desde el primer momento que les vieron en persona. Conseguir el certificado de idoneidad no había sido nada fácil en su caso, las barreras impuestas por la necesidad de estar casados o la edad mínima requerida, les frenó en el afanado sueño. Pero el momento había llegado, su sueño se iba a cumplir de verdad, iba a poder formar una familia con Kageyama.   
El edificio se cernió sobre él y entró a toda prisa por sus puertas de cristal. No es que fuera el lugar que más le gustaba, emitía un aire muy frío y una sensación de soledad aplastante. Miró a lo largo de toda la entrada, buscando con la mirada al moreno chico que se suponía que le estaba esperando. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos colocados en paralelo, que te dejaban para esperar los resultados de todas las pruebas y verificaciones. Se acercó algo más calmado y se colocó en frente de él y así poder captar toda su atención.  
No hizo falta que dijera nada. En cuanto Kageyama divisó su deslumbrante sonrisa y sus coloreadas mejillas cubiertas del sudor de la carrera, supo de sobra todo lo que le quería decir. Dejó la revista que estaba leyendo desde hace un rato y lo rodeó con sus brazos, en un tierno y acogedor abrazo, que duró los minutos suficientes para que Hinata se lograra calmar. Ambos se miraron a la cara, observando con detalle todas las facciones de cada uno; Kageyama había empezado a usar gafas de pasta hace un par de años, y su rostro, más definido y maduro, había permanecido casi igual todos estos años. Su pelo seguía conservando ese color azabache que brillaba más que algunos rayos de sol y el mismo corte de pelo que le definía ya desde siempre. Hinata en cambio, había rebajado un poco la espesura y largo de su pelo en la parte inferior, cosa que producía que su redonda e infantil cara se definieran mucho más como tal.  
-Esto… perdonad la interrupción –dijo una mujer a sus espaldas que al parecer había permanecido allí por bastante rato -¿Sois Kageyama Tobio y Kageyama Shouyou? ¿La pareja que había pedido hace dos años la adopción de dos hermanos?  
Hinata frunció el ceño al oír su nombre, y asintió. Aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo apellido, al casarse no tuvieron más remedio que elegir un apellido con el que quedarse, y por supuesto, Hinata perdió la estúpida apuesta que hicieron para decidirlo.   
-Sí, somos nosotros –afirmó Kageyama, quitando a Hinata del medio, que permanecía aún con el ceño fruncido y un berrinche en su cara –Compórtate idiota –le susurró al pelirrojo, mientras le pegaba un pequeño pisotón en el pie.  
-Parecéis mucho más jóvenes de lo que dice vuestra ficha –comentó la chica, comparando la edad de la ficha con el rostro de los dos muchachos.  
Hinata arqueó una ceja e intentó reprimir lo que le quería decir de verdad. Con los años la personalidad de Kageyama se le había pegado levemente y su mal genio por cualquier cosa era más susceptible. Cuando estaba en bachillerato todos sus problemas derivaban de su baja estatura, y ahora, después de convertirse en un adulto, todo se aglomeró en el hecho de parecer aún un adolescente de dieciséis.  
-Supongo que te refieres a Hinata. No ha cambiado nada desde secundaria –dijo burlón Kageyama, intentando aguantarse la risa. Sabía que ese tema le molestaba.  
La mujer los miró extrañada sin saber muy bien de que estaban hablando.  
-¿Hinata? –preguntó confusa. Mientras observaba al chico que había señalado Kageyama.  
-Ah, sí, perdona. Es que Hinata era el antiguo apellido de Shouyou –aclaró Kageyama, sintiéndose un poco extraño, al haber llamado al pelirrojo por su nombre de pila.  
-Sois una pareja muy curiosa –dijo riéndose entre dientes –seguro que seréis muy buenos padres.  
Hinata y Kageyama se sonrojaron al instante y no pudieron emitir una respuesta a tal declaración.   
Unos minutos después, la misma chica les condujo a través de los largos pasillos del centro, hasta llegar a una gran sala llena de juguetes y dibujos colgados por las paredes. Todo era tan colorido y llamativo que a Hinata le costó creer que aquella habitación estuviera en el mismo centro que le producía esa sensación de vacío e incomodidad. Solo se encontraban ellos tres en la amplia habitación y un aplastante silencio recargaba el ambiente.  
Hinata se colocó al lado de Kageyama, y éste le agarró la mano con fuerza, al sentir los crecientes nervios en el chico más bajo. Le apretó la temblorosa mano y le miró a los ojos para transmitirle la confianza que necesitaba en el gran momento.  
Unos segundos después, unos pasos se comenzaron a oír por el pasillo y tres sombras fueron visibles al final de éste. Hinata aumentó su fuerza en el agarre y Kageyama le correspondió acercándose un poco más. Las luces del techo comenzaron a iluminar a las oscuras figuras y en un segundo dos pequeñas siluetas separadas por otra más alta fueron divisables desde la habitación infantil.  
Una mujer y dos niños entraron en la sala con paso lento y se situaron delante de los futuros padres. El más pequeño de ellos, se escondía detrás de la mujer que le había traído hasta allí y el más alto y revoltoso miraba a los dos chicos con el ceño fruncido.  
-Dejadme que os presente –comenzó la mujer –Este muchachito tan tímido de pelo negro es Shouta –dijo agachándose al lado de dicho niño y empujándole suavemente por la espalda para que se acercara a sus futuros padres.  
La mujer les hizo señas, disimuladamente, para que se pusieran de cuclillas como ella. Ambos se miraron extrañados y se agacharon tal y como les había indicado con anterioridad. Los ojos de los dos niños se clavaron en los de ellos y una extraña competición se creó.   
-Se parecen un montón a vosotros. Es increíble –exclamó la mujer que les había acompañado hasta allí.  
-Son una ricura –comentó la otra chica, acariciando el pelo del niño moreno -¿Por qué no les dices cuantos añitos tienes, Shouta?  
Shouta volvió a esconderse detrás de la chica y se agarró con fuerza a su blusa.  
-Cuatro… -murmuró, débilmente.  
La mujer sonrió y puso su otra mano encima de la cabeza del niño pelirrojo.  
-Tú puedes presentarte solo ¿verdad que sí? –dijo incitándole con unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
El otro niño era un poco más alto que Shouta, y una revoltosa melena de color naranja dominaba en su cabeza junto a su feroz mirada.  
-Me llamo Yuuta y tengo cinco años –murmuró entre dientes con los brazos cruzados.  
La chica miró a los dos adultos y asintió con la cabeza, dándoles la indicación de que les tocaba a ellos. Hinata se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, para parecer más cercano a ellos y se colocó en frente de Shouta. El pequeño niño aún seguía temblando detrás de la mujer, sin soltar su blusa en ningún momento.  
-A partir de hoy seré tu papi ¿Por qué no me dejas que te vea desde más cerca? –preguntó Hinata en un tono juguetón siendo lo más amigable posible.  
Al notar el suave tono del pelirrojo, el niño salió de detrás de la mujer y se acercó a los brazos de Hinata para darle un abrazo. El central sonrió y miró a Kageyama, quien permanecía a su lado con una sonrisa de lado. Volvió a dirigirse al muchacho entre sus brazos y le devolvió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza cariñosamente.  
-Por fin… -murmuró Hinata, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el cuerpecito del niño contra el suyo.  
Kageyama permaneció estático en su sitio, observando la tierna escena con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-No llores, idiota –musitó, colocando su mano encima de la cabeza de Hinata.  
El otro niño los miraba con los brazos cruzados y con la misma expresión desaprobación de antes. Kageyama se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó hacia él para intentar comprender que le sucedía.  
-Yo seré vuestro otro padre: Tobio –se presentó.  
-Ya, ya lo sé –dijo con desgana el niño, colocándose en medio de Kageyama y Hinata para agarrarles por la camiseta suavemente –Nos vamos ya ¿o qué?  
Los padres miraron a las mujeres y éstas asintieron con la cabeza, indicándoles que ya estaba todo listo para que fuesen los cuatro a casa sin problemas. Hinata cogió en brazos a Shouta e hizo señas con la mirada a Kageyama, para que él hiciera lo mismo con Yuuta. El moreno chasqueó la lengua y se volvió a inclinar, extendiendo su mano al otro niño.  
Yuuta lo miró con un mohín y se giró en dirección contraria.  
-Puedo caminar yo solo –espetó, comenzando a andar al paso de Hinata.  
La chica que había acompañado a los niños hasta allí, le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio un par de palmaditas.  
-En el fondo es muy buen chico. Solo necesita tiempo para adaptarse. Ha estado toda su vida viviendo en el orfanato con su hermano. En cuanto le demostréis cariño, empezará a coger confianza.   
Kageyama miró a su familia y suspiró pesadamente, mientras se alejaba de la chica para ponerse a su lado  
-Eso espero.

* * *  
El resto del día fue algo más animado. La llegada de los niños a casa hizo que el ambiente de tensión desapareciera por completo y una alegría inundara el hogar. Shouta había perdido parte de su timidez al haber estado en los brazos de Hinata, y poco a poco fue acortando distancias con Kageyama. Por otro lado, Yuuta aún seguía distante, a pesar de que mostraba alegría con su hermano, en el trato hacia sus ahora padres seguía siendo frío y tosco, sin muestras de cariño que demostraran lo contrario.   
Para su suerte, la casa que habían decidió alquilar hace unos años, después de salir de la universidad, era lo suficientemente grande para que los cuatro pudieran estar a su aire, sin estar condicionados por el espacio. La casa constaba de tres habitaciones, dos baños, un salón espacioso y una cocina donde Kageyama se encargaba de la comida todos los días después de volver de entrenar. Ambos habían conseguido ingresar en el equipo de la selección japonesa de voleibol, lo que les dio una estabilidad financiera lo suficientemente buena como para poder alquilar y vivir en un piso de tales dimensiones.   
Pero ahora, lo que de verdad les preocupaba no eran esos pequeños detalles. Habían comenzado un nuevo tipo de vida, una vida donde ahora tenían que ocuparse de otras dos personas importantes. La preparación que tuvieron que sufrir durante esos años al ser clasificados como una pareja homosexual, privados de otros beneficios o facilidades de las parejas comunes, pasaron por exhaustivos cursos de paternidad y psicólogos que evaluaban su condición mental y física para la adopción y crianza de dos hijos.  
La fortuna estuvo de su lado, y consiguieron encontrar los niños que más se adecuaban a lo que ellos solicitaban y el gobierno japonés les permitía; dos pequeños hermanos de dos y tres años que habían perdido a su padres en un accidente de tráfico, cuando el mayor de ellos aún no había cumplido el año de vida. Este suceso, con el increíble parentesco físico que compartían con ellos, les hizo elegirlos inmediatamente como sus futuros retoños. El más pequeño de ellos se trataba de un muchacho, tímido y reservado, pero que lograba ser muy cariñoso al ganar confianza suficiente. Tenía unos claros ojos azules y un pelo liso y negro que le caía en forma de flequillo por la frente. El otro hermano era completamente lo contrario, una personalidad fuerte y poco conformista lo definía, no le gustaba ir al paso de los demás ni tener que ser guiado por otros. Su espíritu rebelde y feroz le hacía tener problemas de adaptación y amistad, pero a pesar de todo ello, protegía a su hermano bajo cualquier circunstancia. En cuanto al aspecto, una maraña naranja formaba su pelo y unos agudos ojos del mismo color que su hermano lo remataban.  
Pero nada de eso le importaba a Hinata, este era el sueño que siempre había tenido desde que encontró sus sentimientos hacia Kageyama. El deseo de poder formar una familia como el resto de personas, poder demostrar a toda esa gente que le había despreciado, que él también había conseguido formar un lugar a donde volver y donde te recibieran las personas que tanto quieres.  
Los primeros días de convivencia habían sido tranquilos y adaptativos para todos. Yuuta y Shouta habían sido matriculados en el colegio más cercano de la zona y Kageyama y Hinata intentaba seguir con su vida cotidiana.   
Hasta que la bomba que todos esos días se había estado calentando, explotó.  
Yuuta había tenido una pelea con un niño de su aula durante la clase de dibujo. No había sido nada grave, pero con la rápida intervención de los padres y profesores, los niños no llegaron a la violencia física.   
La calma atrajo a la tempestad.  
-¿Qué se supone que has hecho? ¿No ves el mal ejemplo que les estás dando a todos tus amigos? –intentó pronunciar Hinata en el tono más relajado posible, y no alterar más de la cuenta al muchacho.  
Yuuta apartó de un manotazo la mano que le estaba ofreciendo Hinata y se dio la vuelta para no mirarle a la cara.  
-No necesito que me defiendas, Shouyou.  
Una de las profesoras encargadas del aula se aproximó con prisa e intentó que la tensión fuese a menos.   
-Ya está todo más calmado, solo tenemos que relajarnos –intervino la muchacha, al sentir la incomodidad en ambas partes -¿Quieres que llamemos a su mujer, Kageyama-san?  
Yuuta chasqueó la lengua y se alejó algo más para no tener que seguir escuchando la conversación. Hinata en cambio, se quedó mudo un rato antes de poder responder.  
-En realidad. Ya debería estar aquí –dijo con un nudo en la garganta.  
Kageyama salió del coche a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el grupillo de gente que había aglomerado en la entrada del recinto. Los padres del otro niño y la profesora observaron su llegada con sorpresa, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante tal inesperada sorpresa.  
-Ese es Tobio… mi marido –murmuró a la profesora, como si aquello fuera algo incorrecto.  
-Ah, esto… siento lo de antes, no sabía que… –intentó disculparse la mujer, mirando a otro lado avergonzada por su metedura de pata –Voy a traer a Shou-chan para que os podáis llevar a los dos y no hacer viajes de más.  
Kageyama miró a Hinata de reojo y le dio un golpe en la espalda para que espabilase.  
-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? –preguntó alzando un poco el tono de voz.  
Hinata se tocó la espalda dolorido y se enfrentó a él para quejarse.  
-Eso duele, idiota.  
-Qué ha pasado.  
-…  
-Hinata.  
-Yuuta ha tenido una pelea con un niño y no quiere decir por qué ha sido. Dicen que casi le pega un puñetazo en mitad de clase –consiguió sonsacarle, yendo directamente hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño pelirrojo.  
Yuuta se había alejado unos cuantos pasos, mostrando aún su espalda a los mayores. Sin querer dar la cara a la situación. Kageyama se dirigió hacia él a sabiendas de que su relación no había empezado muy bien desde un principio. El chico había sido muy tosco y Kageyama no era la persona más sociable del planeta. Ambas cosas combinadas, produjo un distanciamiento entre los dos.  
-Hina… -dudó un segundo y prosiguió –P-papi está preocupado.  
-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? No hace falta que finjas conmigo –soltó el niño sin cortarse ni un pelo.  
Kageyama arqueó una ceja y se puso a su lado.  
-¿Y tú? –Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho para atraer su atención -¿Por qué te esfuerzas en hacerte el duro?  
Yuuta chasqueó la lengua y se quitó la mano de un golpe, dándole de nuevo la espalda.  
-Todos los adultos son malos. Tengo que proteger a Shou-chan de ellos. Por eso tengo que ser fuerte.  
Tobio soltó un suspiro y lo colocó entre sus piernas, mientras se encontraba de cuclillas. Evitando así, que escapase fácilmente.  
-Cuando tenía catorce años, pensaba de un modo parecido al tuyo. Sentía que tenía que ser el más fuerte para llevar a mi equipo a la victoria. Y al final, mis propios compañeros de equipo me abandonaron por ser un rey egoísta –comentó calmadamente, acariciándole la cabeza para relajarle –Pero cuando pasé a bachillerato apareció él. Apareció de repente en mi vida, diciéndome que confiaba en mí al cien por cien y que no me dejaría nunca solo. Prometiéndome que estaría conmigo para derrotarme, aunque le costara un montón de años.  
Yuuta miró a Hinata como le estaba obligando a hacer Kageyama. La profesora ya había traído a Shouta y le estaba mostrando unos cuantos dibujos que había hecho durante la clase. En el que aparecían cuatro personas agarradas de la mano, sonriendo ampliamente. Yuuta agachó la cabeza y se giró hacia Kageyama, dándole un abrazo al no poder responder a lo que estaba viendo. Su hermano se había acostumbrado rápidamente a aquella nueva vida, al contrario que él. No podía asimilar que su hermano tuviera ya otras personas en las que confiar y querer. No podía asimilar que ya no dependía de él.  
-Vámonos a casa, por favor, Tobio –el moreno le hizo caso y lo cogió en brazos. Él mismo se auto convencía de que Hinata sería mejor para estas cosas, pero también era su deber demostrarle a su, ahora, hijo. Que no estaba solo.

* * *  
El trayecto en coche se produjo en completo silencio, salvo por las risas de Hinata y Shouta al bromear con su dibujo. Kageyama y Yuuta, en cambio, permanecieron en un silencio sepulcral del que Hinata se percató desde el primer minuto que subieron en el automóvil.  
Al llegar a casa, las cosas se destensaron y Yuuta pudo ir a divertirse con Shouta a su habitación, mientras que Kageyama y Hinata, mantenían una confrontación de miradas en el salón.  
-Tenemos una crisis de familia primeriza.  
-No exageres con lo de crisis.  
-¿Qué hacemos, Kageyama?  
El moreno se sentó en el sofá más cercano y se tumbó despreocupadamente.  
-De momento, dormir. Este tipo de cosas se solucionan con el tiempo.  
Hinata se acercó a él, malhumorado, y le piñizcó la mejilla para así atraer su atención.  
-Escúchame bien, Kageyama Tobio, ahora también padre de nuestros hijos. No pienso dejar que Yuuta y tú os sigáis comportando así para toda la vida. Sois tal para cual.  
-Entre nosotros no ha habido ningún problema. Solo le dije un par de cosas que debía saber.  
-Idiota, hay otras formas de decirlo. No me gusta que estéis así… -dijo decaído, jugando con sus dedos.  
Kageyama lo observó con un ojo abierto y lo agarró del brazo para tirarle encima de él y así abrazarle como había estado queriendo desde hace un buen rato. Lo tumbó sobre su pecho, acariciando sus mejillas y su pelo. Aunque pasaran los años, amaba estar de ese modo con el chico, abrazarlo, tenerlo en sus brazos, y sentir los acelerados pulsos de su corazón y su relajada respiración contra el hueco de su cuello. Acunó su cara con las manos y la acercó a sus labios para darle un deseoso beso, que llevaba tiempo queriendo darle. Un beso que le transmitiera su tranquilidad y su apoyo.  
Al separarse, Hinata lo miró con los ojos entornados y las mejillas coloreadas.  
-Eres un idiota –refunfuñó, contra la camiseta del más alto.  
-Un idiota con suerte –cruzó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él aún más.  
Hinata le sacó la lengua, apoyándose de nuevo en su pecho.  
-¿Conseguiste descubrir por qué Yuuta se había metido en esa pelea? –preguntó el pelirrojo, haciendo círculos con su dedo índice en la camiseta del colocador.  
Kageyama resopló y se pasó una mano por la cara en señal de molestia.  
-No, y no creo que vaya a decirlo tan fácilmente…  
El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo durante un rato, hasta que una brillante idea se le vino a la mente. Se incorporó con brusquedad en el cuerpo de Kageyama y le señaló con el dedo.  
-¡¡Tanabata!!  
-¿Qué dic…?  
-Mañana es Tanabata. Es la oportunidad perfecta para unirnos completamente como familia. ¿No te das cuenta?  
Kageyama se apoyó sobre sus codos y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.  
-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que los cuatro salgamos juntos? A ti esas cosas siempre te han dado vergüenza.  
El pelirrojo vaciló un poco con la cabeza, y apoyó sus manos en la barriga de Kageyama.  
-Mañana no tenemos entrenamiento y es de las pocas oportunidades que tenemos para conseguir que crean que somos sus padres de verdad. Podemos ver los fuegos artificiales, y el río de estrellas que separaba a Orihime y Hikoboshi….Es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar escapar.  
El moreno suspiró y lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta para atraerlo hacia él de nuevo.  
-De acuerdo, tú ganas, pero déjame disfrutar más de otra cosa –le dijo pausadamente, antes de comenzar otro apasionado beso en el mullido sofá, que produjo una disimulada risa en Hinata.  
Por otra parte, en la habitación de los dos hermanos, la diversión había finalizado en cuanto Shouta cayó dormido profundamente sobre su cama, al no poder aguantar más. Yuuta, consciente de que no podía dejarlo dormir sin antes cenar algo, fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación, escuchando la conversación de los dos adultos.   
El niño pelirrojo apretó los puños y miró a su hermano. Las palabras de Tobio resonaron en su cabeza y recordó aquella conversación tan inesperadamente, profunda. Él sabía perfectamente que no podía entender las decisiones de los adultos ni la forma en la que actuaban en reiteradas ocasiones. Pero sentía que algo estaba mal dentro de él, no podía aceptar su realidad.  
-¿Cómo vamos a ser una familia? Si ni quiera somos como las familias normales –musitó entre dientes en un tono rabioso.

* * *  
Como cada siete de agosto, las calles de Sendai se colorearon de llamativos colores y alegres pancartas que portaban los tanzaku de todas esas personas que los habían colgado. El jolgorio que desprendía el festival hacia que todos los malos pensamientos o las inquietudes desaparecieran.  
Habían decidido salir por la noche directamente, y así disfrutar del mejor momento del festival. Shouta se había encaprichado en ponerse un pequeño yukata de color azul, mientras que Yuuta caminaba a su aire con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Kageyama y Hinata caminaban detrás de ellos sin quitarles el ojo de encima. Tenían que llegar al templo lo antes posible y las probabilidades de que alguno de los niños se perdiera eran altas. Cada cierto tiempo, Shouta se detenía en los diferentes puestos de comida, observando los deliciosos platos que estos ofrecían a los transeúntes. El señor de uno de ellos, se acercó amistoso hasta el niño y le brindó con una manzana de caramelo.   
-¿Qué se dice? –intervino Hinata al ver que el niño se había quedado pasmado mirando la manzana.  
-Gracias…  
-No hay de qué, pequeño. ¿Y tú quieres uno? –dijo ofreciéndoselo al niño pelirrojo.  
Yuuta se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre y observó el dulce de sus manos.  
-Paso –contestó secamente, mientras volvía a girar su cabeza y continuar caminando. Hinata que se percató de esto fue hacia él agarrándolo del hombro.  
-¿Qué formas de contestar son esas cuando te están regalando algo? –preguntó bastante furioso el central, al notar el poco interés del niño en todo lo que ocurría esos últimos días.  
Yuuta miró a Shouyou y se quitó la mano del hombro de un golpe. Su tono empezaba a ser más áspero y furioso.  
-No me toques… -murmuró, volviendo la mirada al suelo.  
Shouta se acercó lentamente y se colocó delante de su hermano. El niño mostraba una sonrisa completamente inocente y unas intenciones bondadosas. Le agarró de la manga de su camiseta y estiró su manzana de caramelo hacia él con una sonrisa.  
-Puedes coger de la mía –dijo en un tono tan suave y dulce que su hermano se quedó sin palabras.  
El niño pelirrojo miró a Hinata de nuevo, encontrándose con una mirada que no esperaba ver. Estaba completamente calmado, observándole con aquellos grandes ojos caramelos que llegaban a hipnotizar. Yuuta no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por aquella fuerte mirada, y retrocedió.  
-¡¡Yo no quiero un estúpido dulce y tampoco os quiero a vosotros!! –bramó, dando un manotazo hacia atrás, tirando el dulce que había estado sujetando su hermano delante de él, todo ese tiempo.  
Shouta sintió como su manzana caía al suelo y se estrellaba contra el pavimento, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. En cuanto vio esto, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a sobresalir de sus ojos y en un instante, había roto a llorar.  
-¡¡Shouta!! –gritó Hinata, al ver como las lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer las mejillas del niño.  
Al llegar a él, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo sujetó en brazos para intentar calmar su repentino llanto.  
-¡Tienes que aprender a comportarte! –bramó Hinata en un tono que a hasta al propio Kageyama sorprendió.  
Éste, había permanecido en silencio durante toda la escena, analizando las reacciones de ambos pelirrojos. Estaba claro que lo que le pasaba a Yuuta no era un simple comportamiento de rebeldía.   
-Shou-chan… yo no… -intentó disculparse, pero las lágrimas de su hermano le produjeron un nudo en el estómago. Odiaba verlo así y odiaba más aún, haber sido la causa de ello –Yo…  
Yuuta miró a su alrededor y observó cómo unas cuantas personas de la calle habían empezado a observar la escena. Notó las frías miradas de los adultos y sus gestos de desaprobación. El niño volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Mirando a Kageyama que le contemplaba sin decir nada y Hinata que aún sujetaba a Shouta en brazos, intentando que se calmase. Contuvo las ganas de llorar y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a sus padres y hermano.  
-¿¡Yuuta!? ¿¡A dónde vas!? –gritó el pelirrojo con una voz ronca.  
Kageyama puso su brazo delante de él para evitar que saliese corriendo.  
-Ya me encargo yo de ir a buscarlo. Tú solo trata de que Shouta se tranquilice –anunció paulatinamente, con una voz tan sumamente tranquila que un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertical de Hinata –Creo que puedo entender porque está así. Tengo más trato con él en ese sentido, lo traeré de vuelta.   
Le arrebujó el pelo y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Yuuta. Hinata observó cómo se alejaba y acarició la espalda del niño, al ver que ya había cesado su llanto y ahora estaba más calmado y casi dormido. Se giró hacia el dependiente del puesto, que aún miraba asombrado todo lo que había pasado, e hizo una reverencia.  
-Siento mucho haber causado tantos problemas. Tome el dinero de la manzana –comentó sacando unas cuantas monedas del bolsillo de su pantalón.  
El hombre se rió y cogió unos cuantos utensilios de limpieza, para dejar la calzada como nueva.  
-No te preocupes. Se nota que el chico tiene carácter. Pero en el fondo es bueno. Nunca había visto una cara como la suya al ver llorar a un hermano. Seguro que hablando conseguís llegar a una tregua en vuestra pequeña guerra –se rió a carcajadas, tirando los restos de manzana a la papelera.  
Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido y observó al suelo dubitativo. Aunque hubieran pasado doce años, pensar aún no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Pero debía buscar en su cabeza cual era la pieza del puzle que no encajaba, para que las cosas se hubiesen tornado de ese modo.  
-Yuu-tan estaba asustado –susurró el moreno contra la oreja de Hinata. Era increíble que pudiera deducir aquello a pesar de haber estado llorando durante todo ese rato –Pero papá sabrá cómo ayudar a Yuu-tan.  
Hinata soltó una risilla y cogió por debajo de las axilas al niño para mirarlo de frente.  
-Es que papá es increíble ¿verdad?   
-Y papi también –dijo el niño sonriendo.  
El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente y acercó el cuerpo del niño de nuevo al suyo y se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo.  
-¿Quieres que vayamos a colgar nuestros tanzaku para darles envidia? –preguntó en un tono juguetón.  
-¡¡Sí!!

* * *  
La gran espesura de arboleda del parque hizo que seguir al muchacho con la vista fuese más complicado de lo que pensaba. Desde que salió corriendo detrás de él, no hizo más que dar vueltas y más vueltas, buscando desesperadamente entre todo ese barullo de gente. Pero, para su suerte, aquel chico era lo suficientemente predecible como para saber el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba.  
El gran parque que ocupaba la mayor parte de la ciudad era atravesado por un río de abundante caudal, rodeado por los cerezos que brotaban en épocas de primavera, y que llenaban de un tupido color rosado. El paseo que había al lado de dicho río, era transitado por pocas personas esa noche, y el seguimiento de Yuuta fue mucho más tranquilo. El niño caminaba cabizbajo jadeante, limpiándose constantemente las lágrimas de la cara. A Kageyama, en parte, le dolió verle así. Sabía por lo que tenía que estar pasando, esa sensación de incomprensión, de rechazo. Como si nadie de tu alrededor comprendiera tu forma de actuar o pensar. Conocía esa terrible sensación, por eso era el único que ponía ayudarle a disiparla.   
Yuuta se había detenido en frente de la barandilla del río, observando algunos tanzaku que habían sido arrastrados por el viento hasta allí. Kageyama se acercó sigilosamente y puso su mano encima de la cabeza del muchacho.  
-No has estado muchas veces en Tanabata, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kageyama acariciándole el pelo.  
Yuuta agarró con fuerza los barrotes de la valla y siguió mirando el hipnotizante transcurso del río.  
-Tampoco es que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de que alguien me llevara –comentó contra el cuello de su camiseta.  
Kageyama lo miró de reojo y se sentó en el banco que había detrás de ellos con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo.  
-Entonces ¿por qué no disfrutas de este pequeño capricho que ha tenido Hinata con vosotros? –quería ser conciso, andarse sin muchos rodeos. Pero tenía que tener en cuenta la corta edad del pelirrojo.  
El niño se alejó lentamente de la valla y se puso delante de Kageyama, sin poder mirarle aún a los ojos. El moreno arqueó una ceja y se inclinó hacia delante para estar a la altura de su visión.  
-¿Es por qué Hinata y yo somos dos chicos? –espetó, yendo directamente hacia lo que sabía que había estado incomodando al niño.  
Yuuta no dijo nada, sigo mirando al suelo con los puños y labios apretados.   
-Lo suponía.  
De pronto, el pelirrojo alzó la vista con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas y las mejillas al rojo vivo. Estaba aguantándose con todas sus ganas, no quería llorar en público, no quería llorar delante de alguien al que aún no consideraba parte de su familia.  
-E-es que… -tartamudeó –M-me dijeron que era imposible que tuviera unos padres, sino tenia madre… -las pequeñas gotas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas con abundancia, soltando todo el agobio que había estado reteniendo en su pequeño cuerpo –Ellos me dijeron que era asqueroso. Que era imposible que vosotros me quisierais… –se sorbió la nariz e intentó continuar –Y me dijeron que acabaríais deshaciéndoos de nosotros, y tendríamos que volver a aquel sitio tan horrible… Por eso… yo… tengo que proteger a Shou-chan…  
Kageyama se sentó de rodillas en el suelo y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del niño. Lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho, sin decir ni una sola palabra más, solo dejando que las lágrimas de Yuuta empaparan su camiseta y su sufrimiento fuera desapareciendo lentamente con ellas. El moreno enterró su cara en la mata de pelo naranja que tan familiar se le hacía y la acarició con la mano con sumo cariño, como si pudiese romperse en mil pedazos con cualquier movimiento brusco.  
-¿Por eso te peleaste el otro día? –murmuró Kageyama.  
-U-unos niños mayores intentaron romper el dibujo de Shou-chan, porque decían que era asqueroso… -se secó las lágrimas con la muñeca –Y era un dibujo de nosotros cuatro.  
Kageyama suspiró y se separó de él, limpiándole las lágrimas y mocos restantes con un pañuelo que había guardado para esta ocasión.  
-Pero tú piensas igual que ellos ¿no?  
Yuuta miró a otro lado sin poder decir nada. Ni él mismo comprendía su comportamiento.  
-Eres un crio al fin y al cabo –soltó el moreno arrebujándole el pelo del mismo modo que hacía con Hinata –Por eso debes entender que estáis con nosotros porque os queremos. Puede que para ti sea una sensación muy extraña, pero simplemente piensa que significa que ahora tienes unos padres. Y que son las personas que más te querrán y más se preocuparan por ti.  
El pelirrojo subió la vista y clavó sus ojos azules en los de Kageyama. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le decía algo como eso.   
-¿E-en serio…? –musitó sin poder decir nada más.  
Kageyama asintió y le tocó la cabeza de nuevo. Yuuta respiró profundamente y se frotó los ojos. Su confiada mirada regresó y agarró la mano de su padre.  
-Papá –murmuró entre dientes -¿Vamos a colgar nuestro deseo en el árbol?  
Las mejillas de Kageyama se colorearon al oír a ese muchacho llamarlo de esa manera y agarró con fuerza la mano de Yuuta. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el paseo del río, agarrados de la mano y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro del niño.  
-¡Papá! –volvió a gritar con alegría, riéndose como no había podido hacer en todos esos días.  
-No hace falta que lo digas tanto… -susurró Kageyama por la vergüenza.  
Yuuta emitió una risita y lo miró de reojo.  
-¿Prefieres que te llame papi?  
Kageyama le dio un golpe en la cabeza, comenzándose a reír a la par que Yuuta.

* * *  
Con el festival casi finalizado, ambas partes de la familia se encontraron, produciendo un mar de lágrimas por las disculpas y los nuevos sentimientos que surgían en ellos cuatro. Disfrutaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho; probando toda la comida de los puestos que surgían de vez en cuando en las calles y comprando divertidos amuletos de la buena suerte tradicionales de la festividad. Antes de que el sueño dominara a los más pequeños, escogieron una de las mejores vistas de Sendai para poder ver el río de estrellas propio de esas fechas. El río que juntaba a dos amantes una vez al año.  
Hinata miró a Kageyama, ahora tumbado a su lado. Yuuta y Shouta habían caído rendidos hace unos minutos y aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo agradecido que estaba.  
-Gracias por ser parte de mi vida, idiota del voleibol –comentó Hinata surcando con su dedo el rastro de estrellas que se formaba en el cielo.  
Kageyama frunció el ceño y le dio un pequeño golpe en el costado.  
-¿A qué viene eso ahora?  
-A que gracias a ti, ahora soy terriblemente feliiiiiz –sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos y golpeando a Kageyama con ellos.  
-Solo me comporté como un adulto. Nada más –aseveró el moreno quitándose al pelinaranja de encima de un empujón y colocándose encima de él.  
Kageyama sonrió de medio lado y acarició las mejillas de Hinata, mientras se sostenía con las piernas y el brazo restante.  
-La gente tiene razón, eres exactamente igual que cuando teníamos quince años.  
-¡¿A qué viene eso ahora!? –repitió la frase del colocador. Siendo silenciado a continuación de la forma que más le gustaba.  
El moreno había bajado su rostro hacia el de Hinata y sus labios se fundieron de nuevo, provocando los cosquilleos habituales en ambos. Kageyama lo sujetó por las mejillas con las dos manos, mientras profundizaba el beso y hacia que Hinata se mantuviese inmóvil el resto del tiempo, sin levantar ni tan si quiera sus manos de la fría yerba.  
Al separarse, un rastro de saliva continuó uniendo sus bocas, hasta que se separaron del todo y pudieron limpiarse.  
-¿Qué has pedido por Tanabata? –preguntó el chico de las gafas, agarrando la mano de Hinata y entrelazando sus dedos.  
El pelirrojo giró su cabeza, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonrió para sí mismo.  
-Ahora ya no me hace falta nada.  
Porque aquel fue el deseo que pedí a las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Espero por favor que os haya gustado la historia, porque si no me mato ahora mismo. Bueno, este pequeño headcanon se podría clasificar como mi favorito sin ninguna duda. La idea de un kagehina adulto donde ambos idiotas estén casados y con dos niños pequeños, pudo conmigo y tuve que escribir este medio angst.  
> Voy a aclarar un par de cosas.  
> Viven en Sendai. Por lo que allí el Tanabata no va como en el resto de Japón donde usan el calendario lunisolar japonés para las festividades, el cual va un mes atrasado con respecto al que tenemos nosotros. Vamos que allí son los raros que usan el calendario gregoriano y celebran el Tanabata el 7 de agosto por temas de historia antigua.  
> Y una última cosa, los tanzaku son las hojitas de colores que se cuelgan en las ramas del bambú durante la festividad.


End file.
